pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Vehicles
This is a list of vehicles that you can see in Sinaya, but technically, there are no modern automobiles, any kind of modern planes and/or modern ships or boats out there. Aerial Reconnaissance Aircraft *Supermarine Spitfire Air Interdiction Helicopters *MD Helicopters MH-6 Little Bird Air Superiority Fighters *McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle *Mikoyan MiG-29 Airliner *Blohm & Voss BV 144 *Douglas DC-3 *Junkers Ju 52 *Junkers Ju 90 *Lisunov Li-2 *Lockheed Model 10 Electra *Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar *Mitsubishi Ki-57 *Showa/Nakajima L2D All-Terrain Vehicles *Kurogane Type 95 Ammunition Carriers *Sd.Kfz. 252 Amphibious Vehicles *9K33 Osa *Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier *BRDM-2 *DUKW *Su-Ki Anti-Submarine Aircraft *Consolidated B-24 Liberator Armored Cars *BA-10 *BA-64 *BRDM-2 *Cadillac Gage Commando *Humvee *Leichter Panzerspähwagen *M8 Greyhound *Panhard 178 *Schwerer Panzerspähwagen *Sd.Kfz. 234 *Sd.Kfz. 253 *T17 Deerhound Armored Combat Vehicles *Terrex ICV Armored Personnel Carriers *Allied Nations Guardian APC *Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier *Bradley Fighting Vehicle *Brotherhood of Steel APC *BTR-4 *BTR-80 *Cell APC *Combine Armored Personnel Carrier *Fiat 6614 *Guardian APC *IAV Stryker *Korean People's Army APC *M2A3 Bradley *M3 Half-Track *M5 Half-Truck *M9 Half-Truck *M113 Armored Personnel Carrier *M577 Armored Personnel Carrier *Ptolemaic Army A.P.C. *RN-94 *Sd.Kfz. 250 *Sd.Kfz. 251 *Type 1 Ho-Ha *Volk APC *WZ-551 Artillery *5.5-Inch Mortar *24-Pounder Long Gun *32-Pounder *Cannon *Coehorn Mortar *Congreve Rocket *Dardanelles Gun *Gajnal *Hathnal *Morutaru *Pierrier à Boîte *Pirate Cannon *Ribauldequin *Russian Unicorn *Shutarnal *Zamburak Artillery Tractors *M2 Half-Track Car *M40 Gun Motor Carriage *Morris C8 *Sd.Kfz. 7 *SOMUA MCG Artillery Trucks *MAZ-7310 Assault Guns *15 cm sIG 33 (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf B Attack Aircraft *Fairchild Republic F-10 Thunderbolt II *Lockheed AC-130 *Mansyū Ki-98 *Moscow Aviation Institute BB-MAI *Vultee V-11 Attack Helicopters *Bell AH-1 Cobra *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Mil Mi-24 *Mil Mi-28 Autocannons *Bofors 40 mm Gun *Schräge Musik Autogyros *Kayaba Ka-1 Bombers *Arado Ar 234 *Heinkel He 343 *Junkers Ju 390 Cargo Aircraft *Lisunov Li-2 Cargo Helicopters *Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight *Mil Mi-26 Cargo Trucks *GMC CCKW 2½-Ton 6x6 Truck Carts *Cart Close Air Support Aircraft *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Lockheed AC-130 Close-In Weapon Systems *Phalanx CIWS Command Vehicles *AEC Armoured Command Vehicle *Guy Lizard Communications Aircraft *Siebel Fh 104 Cruiser Tanks *Crusader Tank Dragons *Red Dragon Droid Tanks *IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank *NR-N99 Persuader-Class Droid Enforcer Fighters *Blohm & Voss P 208 *Junker EF 127 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Mitsubishi A6M Zero *North American P-51 Mustang *Supermarine Spitfire *Yakovlev Yak-9 Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Forward Air Control Aircraft *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Forward Air Control Helicopters *MD Helicopters MH-6 Little Bird Four-Wheel Drives *Jeep Wrangler Gun Tractors *Sd.Kfz. 2 Gunships *Lockheed AC-130 Half-Track Vehicles *BA-30 *M2 Half-Track Car *M3 Half-Track *M5 Half-Truck *M9 Half-Truck *Maultier *Panzerwerfer *Schwerer Wehrmachtschlepper *Sd.Kfz. 2 *Sd.Kfz. 4 *Sd.Kfz. 6 *Sd.Kfz. 7 *Sd.Kfz. 10 *Sd.Kfz. 250 *Sd.Kfz. 251 *Type 1 Ho-Ha Heavy Bombers *Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress *Boeing B-29 Superfortress *Consolidated B-24 Liberator *Handley Page Halifax *Heinkel He 177 *Kawasaki Ki-91 *Mitsubishi G7M *Nakajima L2D *Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit *Petlyakov Pe-8 Heavy Tanks *Neubaufahrzeug *Overlord Tank *Tiger I *Tiger II *VK 4501 (P) Helicopters *Sikorsky MH-53 High-Altitude Aircraft *Henschel Hs 130 Horses *Arabian Horse *California Vaquero *Camarillo White Horse *Haflinger *Oldenburg Horse *Suffolk Punch Hovertanks *2-M Hover Tank *Armored Assault Tank *Defoliator Deployment Tank *Imperial Army Assault Tank *Super Tank *Umbaran Hover Tank *WLO-5 Battle Tank Improvised Fighting Vehicles *Technical Infantry Fighting Vehicles *BMD-1 *BMP-1 *BMP-2 *IAV Stryker *WZ-551 Infantry Mobility Vehicles *GAZ Tigr *GAZ Vodnik Infantry Tank *Churchill Tank *Matilda II Jet Aircraft *Arado Ar 234 Jet Airliners *Ilyushin Il-96 Landships *Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Liaison Aircraft *Siebel Fh 104 Light Bombers *Lisunov Li-2 *Mitsubishi Ki-30 *Moscow Aviation Institute BB-MAI *Yakovlev Yak-2 *Yakovlev Yak-4 Light Observation Helicopters *MD Helicopters MH-6 Little Bird Light Tanks *Leichttraktor *M24 Chaffee *MLC-3 Light Tank *Panzer I *Panzer II *T-60 Tank *Type 95 Ha-Go Light Tank *Type 97 Chi-Ha Medium Tank Light Trucks *Steyr 1500A Light Utility Vehicles *Humvee Long-Ranged Aircraft *Heinkel He 177 *Junkers Ju 390 Main Battle Tanks *Leopard 2 *M1 Abrams *T-72 *T-90 Maritime Patrol Aircraft *Consolidated B-24 Aircraft *Junkers Ju 290 *Junkers Ju 390 Mechas *Destroyer Mecha Medium Bombers *Douglas B-18 Bolo *Heinkel He 111 *Junkers Ju 52 *Martin B-26 Marauder *North American B-25 Mitchell Medium Tanks *M4 Sherman *Panther Tank *Panther II Tank *Panzer III *Panzer IV *T-34 Military Ambulances *Austin K2/Y Military Gliders *Antonov A-7. *DFS 230 *DFS 230F *DFS 331 *Gribovsky G-11 *Junkers Ju 322 *Kokusai Ku-7 *Kokusai Ku-8 *Kolesnikov-Tsibin KC-20 *Maeda Ku-1 *Messerschmitt Me 321 *Nihon Kogata Ku-11 *Waco CG-3 *Waco CG-15 Military Helicopters *Westland Lynx Military Light Utility Vehicles *UAZ-469 Military Transport Aircraft *Antonov An-124 Ruslan *Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey *Boeing C-108 Flying Fortress *Consolidated C-87 Liberator Express *Curtiss C-46 Commando *Curtiss-Wright C-75 Caravan *Douglas C-47 Skytrain *Douglas C-54 Skymaster *Douglas DC-3 *Fieseler Fi 333 *Junkers G.38 *Junkers Ju 52 *Junkers Ju 90 *Junkers Ju 252 *Junkers Ju 290 *Junkers Ju 352 *Junkers Ju 390 *Kawasaki Ki-56 *Kokusai Ku-7 *Lockheed C-130 Hercules *Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar *Lockheed XC-35 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Mitsubishi Ki-57 *Multi-Troop Transport *Showa/Nakajima L2D *Siebel Fh 104 Military Transport Helicopters *Mil Mi-8 *Mil Mi-24 Military Transport Vehicles *DUKW Multiple Rocket Launchers *Katyusha Rocket Launcher *Panzerwerfer Multi-Purpose Helicopters *Westland Lynx Multirole Fighters *Mikoyan MiG-29 Non-Military Armored Vehicles *Lenco BearCat Off-Road Vehicles *Jeep Wrangler *UAZ-469 Primary Trainers *St. Louis YPT-15 Prime Movers *Raupenschleper Ost Public Transportation *Jeepney *Motorized Tricycle Quadjets *Heinkel He 343 Reconnaissance Aircraft *Arado Ar 234 *Argus As 292 *Henschel Hs 130 Reconnaissance Vehicles *M2 Half-Track Car Remote-Piloted Aircraft *General Atomics MQ-1 Predator SAM Systems *2K12 Kub *9K31 Strela-1 *9K33 Osa *S-300VM Missile System Scout Cars *BA-64 *Sd.Kfz. 254 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns *Type 98 20 mm AA Half-Track Vehicle Self-Propelled Artillery *2S19 Msta *Hummel *M7 Priest Self-Propelled Guns *SU-152 Sidecars *BMW R75 *Zündapp KS 750 Siege Weapons *Arcuballista *Ballista *Battering Ram *Cannon *Catapult *Mangonel *Siege Tower *Trebuchet Special Patrol Insertion/Extraction Helicopters *MD Helicopters MH-6 Little Bird Sports Utility Vehicles *Jeep Wrangler Stealth Aircraft *Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Strategic Bombers *Boeing B-29 Superfortress *Boeing B-52 Stratofortress *Consolidated B-32 Dominator *Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Superheavy Tanks *HYDRA Uber Tank *Panzer VII Löwe *Panzer VIII Maus *Panzer IX *Panzer X *Panzerkampfwagen E-100 Tanks *A7V *HAVw A6 Juggernaut *HCVw A9 Turbo Tank *Impending Assault Tank *Rebel Alliance Juggernaut *T2-B Repulsor Tank *TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" Combat Assault Tank Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanther *Jagdtiger *SU-85 *SU-100 Target Drones *Argus As 292 Tiltrotors *Weserflug P.1003 Tractor Units *Scammell Pioneer Trucks *Bedford OY *Bedford QL *Ford Model AA *GAZ-AAA *GAZ-MM *Mercendes-Benz L3000 *Opel Blitz *Su-Ki Unmanned Aerial Vehicles *Argus As 292 *General Atomics MQ-1 Predator *Lockheed Martin RQ-170 Sentinel Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles *General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Utility Aircraft *Lisunov Li-2 *Yakovlev Yak-6 *Yakovlev Yak-8 Utility Helicopters *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Utility Trucks *Dodge WC Series *GAZ-67 *Volkswagen Kübelwagen *Volkswagen Schwimmwagen *Willys MB V/STOLs *Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey VTOLs *Weserflug P.1003 Wagons *Covered Wagon *Wagon Walkers *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *RX-200 Falchion-Class Assault Tank *Umbaran Mobile Heavy Cannon Watercraft *Aircraft Carrier *Air Cushioned Landing Craft *Barbary Pirate Ship *Battleship *Boat *Combat Rubber Raiding Craft *Corvette *Cruise Missile Submarine *Cruiser *Destroyer *Diver Propulsion Vehicle *Fast Attack Craft *Frigate *Guided Missile Cruiser *Guided Missile Destroyer *Gunboat *Junk Ship *Landing Craft *Life Raft *Long Ship *Patrol Boat *Pirate Ship *Rowing Boat *Sailboat *Turtle Ship Widebody Aircraft *Ilyushin Il-96 Winged Tanks *Maeda Ku-6 Category:Lists Category:Lore